Momo Sohma
- Adult = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩モモ |romaji = Sōma Momo |gender = Female |age = 7 (Fruits Basket) 20s (Fruits Basket Another) |hair color = Light Brown (2019 Anime, Manga) Blonde (2001 Anime) |eye color = Light Brown (2019 Anime, Manga) Dark Brown (2001 Anime) |occupation = Student |affiliation = Sohma Family |parents = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |siblings = Momiji Sohma (Older Brother) |extended family = Mina Sohma (Niece) Momiji's Wife (Sister-in-law) |manga = Chapter 23 |anime = Episode 15 (2001) Episode 14 (2019) |japanese = Saya Tanaka (2019) |english = Megan Shipman (2019) }} is Momiji Sohma's younger sister. During the events of Fruits Basket, she is unaware about the curse, or that Momiji is her older brother. She reappears in the sequel, Fruits Basket Another, now as an adult. Appearance﻿ Momo is a small young girl with blonde hair and golden eyes. She bears a resemblance to her mother, which Momiji remarks on, though it has been pointed out that she resembles Momiji as well. Personality Momo is shy and quiet, and almost never speaks. According to Momiji, she can't speak Japanese very well so her words come out like a mumble. She wishes that Momiji could be her brother, although she doesn't know that he already is. She took violin lessons, like Momiji, but Momiji's father had to withdraw him from lessons because Momo was asking about Momiji. Story Overview Fruits Basket Second Year Arc While Momiji explained his past to Tohru Honda, Momo and their mother appeared in the office building. This was Tohru's first "meeting" with Momo.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 4, Chapter 23 When Tohru had to go to the main house, who had proceeded to wander around the outside due to nervousness, she found Momo, who said she knew a secret way in. They went into a tunnel in the wall that led to Momiji's backyard. Momo told Tohru that she would come to watch Momiji play violin. Momo explained to Tohru about how she told her mother that Momiji looked just like her. She asked if Tohru would ask Momiji if he wanted to be Momo's brother. Tohru went in and asked Momiji, prompting Momiji to cry from happiness.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 13, Chapter 74 Third Year Arc Fruits Basket Another Momo reappears in the sequel, now an adult. She is seen picking up her niece Mina Sohma from the batting center. Mina introduces Momo as her father's younger sister and that she is his assistant. Momo tells Mina to hurry since Momiji would be returning back to Japan from his business trip.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 8 This confirms that Momo has reconciled with Momiji and knows he is her brother. Relationships Unnamed Parents Momiji Sohma Mina Sohma Trivia *Although it is initially stated that Momo is in her second year of elementary school, Momiji later mentions that his father is troubled as she states her interest in attending Kaibara High School (likely in pursuit of Momiji). He states his idea of intentionally repeating a year so that they can attend the same school. However, this would suggest that Momo is actually only 3 years younger than Momiji, making her 11 or 12 at the very start of the series rather than 7 or 8. *She is the first of Sister Sohmas to appear in Fruits Basket Another, the second being Hinata Sohma. es:Momo Sohma fr:Momo Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Female